


No Simple Answer to Anything

by kitana



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud isn’t known for his straightforward attitude. At least, until he gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Simple Answer to Anything

“Reno, are you listening to me?”

Reno took another sip of his coffee, never quite awake and ready to go until he got a good pint or two of it into his system. Unless the floorboards were breaking beneath his feet – that was always a wakeup call to get the hell out of dodge, bleary-eyed in sleep or not.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you,” he replied, watching a lithe blonde stalk into his range of vision.

He wasn’t sure how he’d made it happen, but he’d somehow managed to seduce the golden boy Cloud Strife into his bed. Now, Cloud spent nearly as much time in his bed as he did on the road.

Cloud perched on the end of Reno’s kitchen table nearest to the redhead, arms folded, a cross look on his face. It was Cloud’s customary stance, the one he adopted whenever he was upset, angry, or even bored. Reno groaned into his coffee mug. Blue eyes stared at him plainly.

“Alright, babe, so maybe I didn’t hear you. I’m listening now. What do you want?”

Cloud made a small gesture with his hands. “The kitchen table.”

Reno raised an eyebrow. “What about it?” He brought the coffee mug back to his lips.

“We should have sex on it,” Cloud said, as if it were the most natural statement in the world.

Reno sputtered around his cup, the coffee he swallowed attempting some sort of cha-cha slide in his throat. He hit himself in the chest, grunting to clear his lungs. “Cloud, what,” He finally coughed out. “The fuck.”

It was rare that the blonde was candid, and those moments were usually reserved for life-or-death situations.

Cloud only looked at him for a long moment, and then stood.

“Wait.”

Before he could get too close to the door, Reno had an arm flung around his waist, pulling him back towards the table. Reno’s chest was flat against his back and the redhead was pressing a kiss to his ear.

Cloud let himself lean into Reno’s embrace, his breathing speeding up when he felt Reno’s tongue sliding down his neck. Reno pulled Cloud’s tank top out of his pants, pressing his fingers to the smooth skin beneath it. He was glad Cloud hadn’t gotten fully dressed yet – dismantling Cloud’s armor sometimes took more effort than actually getting the man to answer his damn phone.

“So,” Reno started. Cloud shivered when Reno’s lips latched on to his neck, sucking a bruise to the surface. “What do you want?”

Cloud placed his hand over the one on his stomach with a non-committal noise. He then shifted in Reno’s embrace until he was facing the redhead, arms loosely over Reno’s shoulders. He leaned in, catching Reno’s lips in a kiss. Reno warmed to it immediately, wrapping himself around Cloud until the blonde fit against him in a neat line. Cloud gasped into the kiss, fingers sliding into long hair, his hardening cock pressing against Reno’s insistently.

Reno tasted like the sickeningly sweet coffee he’d just been drinking, and his lips were warm and wet. Cloud didn’t really care for coffee, preferred tea more than anything, but he matched Reno’s moan when Reno stroked his tongue with his own.

He rocked his hips, and Reno responded in kind, fingers bunching in the waistband of Cloud’s pants. Cloud broke away with a groan, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Reno continued to rub himself against Cloud was pulled into a rhythm he could bring himself to stop.

“Wait, not like,” Cloud started, his protest subsequently muffled by another kiss from Reno. Reno had his hips in a tight grip, keeping them flush together; Cloud bit down on Reno’s lip, eliciting another groan from the man. Cloud shivered again, pleasure pooling in his groin. His body was wound tight, movements jerky and stilted as he tried to get a handle on himself long enough to at least get his fly undone.

Reno’s hips rolled against his and whatever Cloud had been trying to accomplish came crashing down around him, his breath catching in his throat as his orgasm stuttered through him, pulsing in waves.

Cloud sagged a little against Reno, attempting to steady his breathing. It wasn’t until he’d gotten his breathing completely under control that he realized Reno was saying something.

“Damn,” Reno muttered, breathing heavily as Cloud had been. “Could we try getting pants off next time?”

Cloud gave Reno an incredulous look, coupled with a soft snort. “I tried to stop you.”

Reno pressed a wet kiss to Cloud’s lips. “Right, well, you could’ve been more specific.”

“I thought I had been specific. Beforehand.”

“Shit, Cloud, _how_ many times have you been here in the morning?” Reno rolled his eyes, but his grin diminished the effect. “ _Everything_ is vague before my first cup of Joe.”

“You had half a cup,” Cloud replied with a shrug, though he smiled a bit. “But, it doesn’t matter. I got what I wanted anyway.”

“Complicated, spoiled brat.”

“Not my fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was:
> 
> It was just a regular day with Cloud and Reno eating breakfast together in their lovely home. With Reno sipping his coffee and Cloud glarring at the kitchen. Until. . .
> 
> "Let's have sex on the kitchen counter." At Cloud's remark Reno sputtered out his cofee all over himself and the kitchen table.
> 
> "WHAT?!"


End file.
